


When in Throne

by HobbitBraids



Series: Strongheaded [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: About the title: SorryNotSorry, Extended Scene, F/M, Quickie, Sneaking Around, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitBraids/pseuds/HobbitBraids
Summary: Because sometimes you have to risk the wrath of the Elvenking to kill two orcs with one 'sword' ;-)*This is the extended scene of the second flashback in Chapter 5 of 'The Dance' (for those who want a little extra hot and bothered Dwalin).





	When in Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Who hasn't thought of getting it on in one of the various thrones in Middle Earth lore (I hope it's not only me...?) especially if there's a chance you'll get busted right smack in the middle of the action. Not Sorry lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Dwalin led her hastily through the scattered tents until they reached the edge of the desolation. Now that there were almost alone he had the good sense to pause and turned to her.

"We can go back and rest," he suggested hesitantly. The long walk had put his actions into perspective and he wasn't sure if this was still a good idea. He never actually asked, just assumed and...

"I've done nothing but think of you  _azanghâlê,_ " she cupped his cheek with one hand, laying the other over his heart.

" _Lass..._ " he breathed out leaning into her touch.

" _Yes Master Dwarf,_ " she whispered in response to his unspoken question as she traced her finger down his torso and hooking it on his belt.

Dwalin grabbed her hand with a growl and they were off towards the Elvenking's tent again. The risk was well worth the reward if they managed to, well... especially after his stay in Thranduil's dungeons. It would bring him double the satisfaction. Being both of one mind, the stubborn dwarf would see it through.

"Jenevive?" The couple froze, suddenly realizing they were the only dwarves in this part of the camp.

"Tauriel," she said in relief after turning towards the voice. Dwalin nodded stiffly, irritation bubbling under the surface.

"I'm so glad you are alright," the Silvan elf layed a friendly hand on her shoulder with a smile, turning to Dwalin. "Master Dwarf--"

"Dwalin," they exclaimed in unison, Jenevive wrapping her arms around one of his to keep him grounded. He'd always made clear his feelings towards elves in general. "At your service," the warrior added in a more measured tone at the Elf Captain's startled expression.

"Master Dwalin," she nodded.

"This is Tauriel. She healed Kíli of his poisoned wound when they came to my home," she explained, feeling the tension running through his arm. "Tauriel also helped us to safety during the dragon's attack on the town," Jenevive added for good measure.

Dwalin recognized the elf from their encounter with the spiders in Mirkwood. At this new information his annoyance subsided considerably.

"I will be forever in yer debt fer what ye've done fer Miss Jenevive and my kin," he took a step forward and bowed shortly. "Never hesitate ter ask fer me help."

"Thank you," Tauriel responded, a little taken aback. "Is there anything you require from our side of the camp?"

"Um... not really," Jenevive interjected quickly. "We needed to take a short leave from the Company's tent so the healers could have more room to care for Thorin, Fíli and Kíli--"

"You have news of Kíli?" The eagerness in her voice betraying her calm elven nature.

"He is outta danger but they all need rest and time ter heal properly," he hesitated before adding, "We can take ya ter see 'im later this afternoon when we return." Jenevive and Tauriel were both openly surprised at the offer.

"That would be greatly appreciated. I will take my leave for now so you can be on your way." With a nod and a smile she turned, leaving them alone once more. Coming back to himself, Dwalin took Jenevive's hand and walked resolutley to their destination only a few tents away.

"You never seize to amaze  _turghalw_ ," she said squeezing his hand.

"Ye've no idea  _kurkarukê,_ " quickening his pace.

 

Jenevive hung back behind the large, pompous tent as he went around the side. They were so focused on their goal that neither of them noticed the auburn haired elf had followed them still curious. Dwalin looked carefully around the tent to find two elven guards at it's entrance.

"Ye've faced countless enemies an' even a dragon fer Mahal's sake," he said to himself under his breath, weighing his options. _Jenevive should be peeking inside from underneath the back now._  Gathering himself he straightened his coat and approached the guards with his head held high.

"Dwalin, son of Fundin." He bowed stiffly. "I come on behalf of my King, Thorin II Oakenshield ter speak ter King Thranduil from the Woodland Realm."

The guards huffed lightly in annoyance but said nothing. When he took a step forward to speak once again one of the guards spoke up.

"Our King is not available at this moment. He was summoned to the other side of the city by the leader of the lake-men. He will not be back for a while."

Tauriel waited around the side and listened.

"Is there no-one inside I can speak to?" Dwalin risked delving a little deeper as long as the guards were willing.

"There is no-one inside." With that both guards turned their attention forward signaling his dismissal. The tatooed dwarf nodded, acknowledging the end of their exchange and turned to return from where he'd come. He had the necessary information. In his haste he almost tripped into Tauriel. 

"Miss T--"

"Jenevive is waiting. I will take care of the guards."

Not waiting for his reply the elf maiden moved swiftly, disappearing around the tent. He stood there momentarily stunned until somebody took his hand from behind.

"She's dealing with the guards. We have to go quickly, the tent is empty." Jenevive whispered hastily, half-dragging him to the back of the tent.

" _Wait, does she_ - _-?_ "

" _I didn't ask..._ " her voice trailing off as they reached their semi hidden entry point.

Dwalin wasn't sure if he should be greatful or uncomfortable for the she-elf's intervention. Either way he thanked Mahal for her assistance even if she did have an idea of what they had in mind. He could handle the awkwardness if it came to that and brush it off as part of the normal tension between races if necessary. He'd have to do a little more than just take her to visit Kíli.

"Do you still want--?"

" _Whithou'a doubt lass,_ " practically snarling. He kneeled, pulling up part of the loose fabric on the bottom of the tent so Jenevive could sneak in, following quickly behind her. Helping him up they stood inside listening for anyone that might discover them.

"...I will stay here until your return," came Tauriel's muffled voice from the far side of the tent where the door flap was. 

"Very well. We will return shortly, Captain."

Retreating footsteps and silence. Dwalin and Jenevive looked at each other in relief, his expression instantly changing to a wolfish smirk. Without pause he pulled her into a seering kiss. She tried desperately not to make a sound as they unwittingly shuffled with the momentum of their ardent drive.

Breaking apart for air and breathing heavily, Dwalin began to undo the laces on his trousers, Jenevive disposing of her boots and undergarments with practiced ease. They had a brief window for this so they had to make the best of it.

Discarding all unecessary garments she turned to find him already sitting on the too large throne, narrowed eyes trained on her, lazily stroking his always impressive erection. Jenevive grinned pointedly as she closed the distance between them, kissing him feverently once again. She made to straddle him but Dwalin motioned for her to turn so she could face away from him. Skirt bunched up, she obliged as he stood behind her, massaging her curvy ass with one hand and wrapping the other around her thigh to get her ready. She had to bite down on her fist to stop herself from moaning when he slid one finger inside her. Moving his wrist in small circles he wrapped his free arm around her to pull her flush against his body. Staying quiet was going to be the hardest part in all of this.

" _Azralizi..._ " she managed to say in one broken breath and he hummmed in her ear in affirmation.

Taking his finger out slowly, he gently pushed down between her shoulderblades, silently instructing her to bend forward. Dwalin steadied himself with a hand on the small of her back, the other on his hard cock, guiding himself gradually inside her. Once Jenevive felt the tip go in she thrust herself backwards with a silent cry, making him grunt in surprised approval. Quickly coming back to himself, Dwalin embraced her with both arms again, one hand playing with her covered breasts and the other playing with her sensitive nub as she trembled in pleasure. He lowered himself onto Thranduil's throne taking Jenevive with him.

She writhed between his arms, lost in the sensation, quiet whimpers escaping her lips. The burly warrior moved purposefully, grinding his cock deeper. With each well placed motion Jenevive's whimpers increased. Biting down on her fist was not enough to keep her quiet.

" _Shhh lass, I got ye..._ " the smile evident in his baritone voice between increassingly ragged breaths. Feeling her tighten around him he quickened his thrusts, spreading her legs wider with his knees.

" _That's it lass, don't ye hold back on me now._ "

That was enough to push her over the edge in a choked scream as she tried desperately to keep quiet. Teetering close to the edge himself, he grabbed her waist to hold her in place pushing frantically until he spilled inside her with measured grunts. They were both spent laying on top of the Elvenking's throne trying to even their breathing.

" _Kurkarukê..._ " 

"Shhh  _lanselê_ , we have each other now."

She didn't see the surprise on his face at the endearment, not fully aware of what she had said. He found he rather liked it.

Breathing back to normal, Dwalin cleaned them both quickly as best he could manage with a piece of fabric he ripped from Jenevive's underskirt. She gathered her undergarments and slipped them on, doing the same with her boots. Dwalin was finishing with his laces, winking at her with a smile.

Checking that no-one would see them come out, they slipped out the back of the tent quietly. They made their way around the front slowly to speak with Tauriel.

"We'll be heading back to the Company's tent now. When your fellow soldiers return you can meet us there to visit Kíli," Jenevive told her casually.

"I'll speak with my brotha' so when ye arrive ye'll be able to see him without trouble," Dwalin elaborated. "Thank ye."

The elf Captain just smiled and nodded facing forward again without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Khuzdul:
> 
> *Azanghâlê = my warrior  
> *Turghalw = sweet beard  
> *Kurkarukê = my tiny raven  
> *Azralizi = I want you  
> *Lanselê = my love


End file.
